


Your scar is my tattoo

by sameloveh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameloveh/pseuds/sameloveh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't help but feel insecure about his flaws, of course, Louis is there to teach him how to love himself once again.</p><p>5k of fluff and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your scar is my tattoo

There he was, sitting on our bed with a bunch of pillows supporting his back and our daughter laying on his arms eating from her bottle.

His family.

Looking at Harry, staring at her with such intensity and so much love, makes me want to cry.

Can't believe how fast time passed, from when we found out he was pregnant and 7 and a half months of morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, and pain but he never complain about anything even after throwing up all morning or not having a minute of sleep at night, he would just give me a tired smile and tell me it was all worth it.

She was born a whole 4 weeks before the 40 weeks mark and it was so terrifying for a long moment, I thought I was going to lose both of them.

It was the most frightening experience to not be able to hear your daughter cry when she was born, and it was devastating and heartbreaking to hear the Doctors say that she "wasn't able to make it" after a few minutes of neonatal resuscitation.

Listening to Harry repeat "no no no" not accepting that she was gone and demanding the doctors to let him hold her.

Looking at her for the first time, the most beautiful person in the whole world not crying, not moving, and not even breathing! I couldn't hold back anymore and started sobbing. But Harry wasn't crying he just kept holding her to his unclothed chest, moving his hands up and down her small back whispering how much he loves her and how much he was waiting for her to get here.

"Get in here," he said to me "and take off your shirt, skin to skin contact, Louis, get in here please" he pleaded.

I scrambled to get off my shirt, climbing up on the bed and hugging them both. I don't know how long we stayed like that, it could have been hours or seconds but we wouldn't stop touching her and telling her how much we love her.

It was obviously a miracle when Harry felt her small hand twitch. He looked at me with big and scared eyes not believing what he just saw. But in that moment she decided to make a small sound, not a cry like a normal baby would do but a small mewl, like a baby kitten crying. And then, Harry started crying, hugging her closer to his chest and whispering soothing things to her.

The Doctors, not believing what was happening in front of their eyes rushed to take her from Harry, but he wasn't letting her go, not trusting the doctors to keep her alive, breathing and crying, just like she was doing it right that moment.

After a few more minutes and some persuading from the Doctors, we let them take her. They were mostly worried about some brain damage that might have caused by the lack of breathing.

But after a long night and some testing, the doctors declared that she was 100% healthy just a month premature.

She is perfect.

She was born with so much dark hair and a scrunched up nose that even then I knew she had gotten from me and pink pouty lips just like Harry's.

Our daughter.

"Hey, love" I greet him, walking inside our bedroom

"Oh hey, Louis you're back"

"Hmm," I nod, walking towards them giving Harry a peck on his lips then a kiss on her forehead running my knuckle down her downy cheek.

"How was she?"

"Good, still not crying though just making those noises like a baby kitten."

"Well, you always wanted a cat" I tease, smiling down at him.

He looks down at her, kissing her temple

"My baby kitten," he said sweetly "Love you so much"

Hearing those words made my heart fill with so much joy and love for both of them.

"Want to finish feeding her for me? I want to take a bath so bad."

"Sure love, just let me prepare the bath for you," I said giving him one last kiss on his sweet and warm lips and walking towards the bathroom adjoined to our room.

After making sure the water was just the perfect temperature I walked back to the room.

"Okay, it's ready for you, love"

"Thanks... I think she is done with her bottle, would you burp her?"

"Course" I said, walking towards them, he carefully places our daughter on my arms and I tried to maneuver her so I was holding her with just one arm so I could help Harry stand up, even though it has been 2 weeks since she was born I knew Harry was still sore even if he tried to hide it.

"Here, let me help you up" I offered while slipping my arm around his small waist.

As I help him to stand he let out a soft moan and a frown appeared on his face

"You okay?" I asked, worried about him.

"Yeah just... it hurts and it has been two weeks and it still hurts," he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

And I felt just as frustrated as him, not being able to take away his pain.

"The doctor said that it was to be expected, love, just a few more weeks" I tried to reassure him.

"I know it's just that I thought after she got here everything would go back to normal but I can barely walk and I still got a belly," he said not looking at me.

"Hey, it's alright I promise I will help you whenever I can and... and it was worth it, wasn't it? She is worth it."

"Yeah,yeah she is" he smiled at me, then kissed her soft cheek.

In the bathroom, after he got undress and carefully help his in a sitting position inside the bath.

Giving him a moment to relax I walked back towards the room sitting in the same place Harry was just a moment ago and looked down at my baby.

She was completely asleep now but I needed to burp her or her tummy would hurt later.

After a few minutes of softly patting her back, she was wide awake making those soft mewing noises Harry was talking about earlier which made me smile.

"My little kitten" I whispered softly.

A few minutes later she made a loud burping noise making me laugh softly.

"There you go, my lovely girl," I said proudly.

After that, I just keep running my hand down her bum and up her small back knowing that soothed her.

After a while, she was back to sleep with her small pink pouty lips slightly open just like Harry when he sleeps.

Making sure she wasn't going to wake up I set her down in the bassinet beside our bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Deciding to check on Harry I walked back towards the bathroom,

He was in the same position I had left him but I knew he was clean already, his hand covering his belly where the incision of the c-section was made and his head with his damp hair wad reclined on the wall behind him, his eyes closed.

"You done, love?" I asked him.

He made a humming noise but didn't open his eyes.

"She is asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably not going to wake up in a long time, she sleeps just like you," I said teasingly.

He smiles at that, finally opening his bright green eyes and looking at me, making a 'come here' sign with his hand.

Helping him out the bath and handing him a clean towel, he rapidly placed it around his waist trying to cover his puffy red scar.

"Come here, love," I said to him taking his hand and pulling him towards our room.

Giving him time to dry himself, I take Lyra out of her bassinet, holdings her carefully, supporting her small head and walking out of our room toward her nursery.

Opening the door, looking at the bright lilac walls in her room, I walk towards her cot placing her carefully inside.

I stay a few minutes just staring at her lovingly, she is so beautiful and delicate looking, I just can't believe she is ours.

I place one last kiss on her forehead, before walking out of her room, leaving the door slightly ajar so we could hear her if she starts making her unique noises.

Walking inside our room, Harry now wearing his boxers and a white shirt, sitting on the edge of our way too big bed.

I walk towards him standing in front of him and he looks up at me with his beautiful green eyes, giving me a breathtaking smile.

"Hi," he whispers, still smiling.

"Hi," I answer, bending myself so I stand at the same height as him.

I stare at him, searching for something and when I find it I launch myself at him, crushing our lips and kissing him like our first time.

He responds eagerly, like always.

I push him, so his back lays on our bed and carefully I lay on top of him, still kissing his pink lips pushing my tongue inside his mouth and tasting him.

After a few minister of making out, I pull away and try to push his shirt up so he could take it off.

Harry, realizing what I was trying to do, takes my hand to stop me from pulling his shirt.

"Louis" he groans, looking at me with a frown.

"What?" I ask, knowing exactly what was bothering him, but still playing a fool.

"You know what!" He said, frustrated. "Just bear with me a few more weeks so I can get back in shape and then we can..." He said in a small voice, not looking at me.

"Harry, I don't care! Okay? I love you no matter what and I want to show you how much I love you, so let me do this, please" I pleaded, wanting to show him how much I didn't care how he looks.

"I-I... Louis don't make me do this, please" I could see that he was about to cry, so I didn't let him think no more and without asking pushed his shirt upward, leaving his tummy and chest exposed.

I didn't waist any time and started kissing and sucking on his neck, where I knew he loved being touched.

"Louis" he moans and I knew he wasn't thinking about his scar anymore.

Finally taking off his shirt completely I start kissing his neck towards his puffy nipples, kissing and nipping, making him moaned loudly.

"You're so sensitive aren't you?" I ask teasingly, with my warm breath making his right nipple stand up erect goosebumps starting to show on his chest.

"Mmm, yeah I thought I was going to go back to normal. But I'm still so sensitive" he answered with his flushed face.

"You're speaking too coherently" I teased "That means I am not doing such a good his right now," I said pouting.

"Keep trying then," he says, laughing loudly.

"Love you" I whisper, kissing his nipple again.

"Love you more" he answers, still coherent, so I bite hard on his nipple then start sucking on it.

"Oh oh, Louis!" He moans, there we go!

"Yeah, I want to hear you, baby!" Giving one last kiss to his right nipple which by now was hard and dark pink.

Going down, giving a few kisses to Harry's happy trail and then focusing on the long red puffy scar that goes side to side on his lower abdomen running his fingers along it.

"You know, I really don't care about this, the truth is that I love it"

"Louis!" Harry groans,and it wasn't a happy groan. Using his hands trying to push Louis lower, away from his ugly scar.

"No Harry, Harry stop! I love your scar, I don't like that you're hurting at the moment because of it but I love this scar, it's just like another tattoo with so much meaning behind it, this scar It's a reminder that you gave us the most beautiful and incredible thing in this world, a baby, a beautiful daughter that l wouldn't change for anything"

"Not even for a chance to meet David Beckham?" Harry interrupted, with a big grin on his face.

"Mmh" Louis paused, thinking. "Of course not you silly. I wouldn't change you or my daughter for anything in this world" He said kissing the scar once again.

"I know that you hate this scar, or probably how it's going to look in your see-through shirts but looking at you with it makes me so proud of you, makes me love you so much more, which at this point seems impossible, makes me want to hold you, protect you and hide you away from everything and anything that could hurt you"

"I am not a fragile piece of glass, Louis"

"Oh, I know, of course, I know. After everything you went through I know you are a tough boy" he said laughing softly.

"I love you Harry and I love this scar because it's part of you and it shows the story of how we became a family stop being ashamed of it, stop hiding because of it. Promise me you'll stop hiding it at least from me because that scar it yours as much as it is mine" He finished giving a lingering kiss along the scar.

"Okay" whispered Harry, with a blush that covered his whole face, now knowing how to feel about Louis being so open and accepting of his flaws, but he will try for Louis and for their daughter "I promise"

"Great" yipped Louis, going directly to Harry's dick.

"Oh my god" moans Harry,loudly.

"Shhhh, don't wanna wake her up, we're just starting," Louis said with a smirk going back to give cat-like kisses to Harry dick "hmmm" he moan "I love how you taste, so sweet and nice just for me," he said possessively

Harry just bit his lip trying to keep quiet when Louis knew just how much Harry love to be loud, but it was the first time they tried to have sex with the baby home, just a room away from theirs.

"Louis!"Harry moans, when Louis wrapped his whole dick in his warm mouth, moving his head up and down and sucking hard making his cheeks hollow and sharper than they already were.

"Oh god," he hissed. "Stop, stop, stop" Harry chanted pushing Louis away from his dick and downward.

The thing was since Harry had gotten pregnant so many things had changed in him. But up until now, the most noticeable change was that he was so sensitive on his asshole, his dick was indeed responsive but didn't give him as much pleasure as Louis opening and preparing him, even a single finger could make Harry hard as a rock.

The pregnancy had ruined Harry from topping, not that Louis minded (much) since he prefers being top, but he does enjoy having a good fuck once in a while, they will find a way in the future, but for now.

"So eager aren't you baby? Can't wait for me to taste you properly " he tease, going down to see Harry's wrinkling hole and well Louis fucking loves pleasing Harry.

"Louis, ugh!" Harry whined.

"I am here, I am here, baby" he said not taking his eyes from Harry pink and puffy skin.

Oh, he loves every single thing about Harry, but mostly, him being so eager and desperate to get 'anything' inside him.

He stretched his arm to retrieve the lube that was beside Harry's hip pouring a good amount of it on his hand

"Ready, love?" He teases, not touching anything just yet.

"Hnngg -hurry!"

"So demanding," he said using his index finger to touch the outer part of Harry pretty anus. Slightly spreading the lube.

"Oh baby, are you sure you want me to touch you here?" He just loves teasing Harry, and it's been so long.

"Louis for god's sake DO SOMETHING!" Harry moans frustrated.

"Alright, alright" he smiled loving Harry's reaction. Inserting the tip of his finger, moving it slightly around, hearing Harry slight intake of breath then pushing it deeper until it bottoms out.

Louis looks up to see Harry's head throws back, with his chest, neck and cheeks flushed red.

Harry was so fucking responsive, so sensitive.

Goodness just looking at Harry makes Louis want to wreck him.

Calm down Louis, he withdraws and pushes his finger back in and finds a rhythm, fucking Harry with just one finger.

"Oh god!" He hears Harry hiss.

"Tell me, baby. How do you feel?"

"Just-uh! It feels so so good. So much better than you touching my dick, so good!"

Louis just smirks and crooks his finger upwards finding the small nub and pressing hard on it.

"Oh fuck!" Screams Harry

Louis quickly retracted his prodding finger.

"Hey, babe," he says patting his hand on Harry tight "We need to be quiet remember, baby. Our daughter is sleeping" He says, as soothing as possible.

"Yeah- yeah sorry it's just it's-I feel really good" he whimpered, feeling extremely sensitive.

"Just continue, I'll behave," He said, with a small smile on his face.

Louis repositioned himself, looking at Harry's pink and slightly puffy hole, smiling to himself and positioning his index finger on his entrance again slowly but firmly pushing inside, feeling the soft walls and pushing deeper until finger can't go in anymore, then pulling out so just the tip of his finger stays inside, and back in. Doing it again several times until he feels Harry hole relaxing and opening for more.

He turns to look at Harry briefly, where he can see his hands fisted on the sheets of the bed, his eyes scrunched shut and he was biting his bottom lip, preventing himself from making any loud noise.

"You okay?" Louis asks, both asking if he was ready for another finger and if this was too much, too soon.

"Yes please," Harry said, in a low husky voice.

Adding a second finger, feeling Harry's walls closing around both of his digits, Louis starts slowly scissoring his fingers and pushing them in and out, getting Harry hole ready.

He was looking so intently to his fingers disappearing inside Harry's now puffy, red and wet hole that he didn't hear Harry whimpers.

"Lou-Lou, please, Louis, mm, Louis!" He finally said louder, getting Louis attention.

By now Louis had three fingers inside, clamped inside the beautiful hole that belonged to his beautiful lover, looking at Harry worriedly, not taking his fingers from his entrance.

"Am I hurting you, love?" He asked slowly, worried about Harry, and himself as well because he was so turned on and he didn't know if he could make it without being inside Harry, not getting to feel his dick moving inside him.

Giving a small smile to Louis Harry replied "I love having your fingers inside me, truly I do, I could sleep, shower and maybe even have dinner with my parents with your fingers inside me (which made Louis snort) but right now Louis for gods sake, I need you cock inside me, now!" Harry demanded.

Louis nodded, because being honest with himself he didn't know if he could voice his answer.

Retreating his fingers from Harry entrance, Louis took the bottle of lube, he squirted a decent amount of lube on his hand, then looking at his red, hard cock,which by now was half hard, he thoroughly covered it with the liquid, not wanting to hurt Harry from not applying a decent amount of lube.

Looking up at Harry, wanting to make sure he really wanted this, that he was ready, only to find him looking at Louis dick with a big smile on his face, making his dimples pop out.

"Are you that happy to get my dick inside you, Harry?" Louis teased, moving his hand up and down his cock, pulling the foreskin until the head of his cock appears then moving it back to cover it finding a rhythm, trying to get his dick completely erect, so he could fuck Harry decently (hah)

"It's just" Harry croaked, his voice rough and low, clearing his throat he tried again "You are just so gorgeous. It's been so long Louis, and even though I see you daily – naked I mean, you never stop amazing me how truly beautiful you are" by now Louis was blushing.

"Now," continued Harry, positioning himself again on his back with a pillow behind his hips, and taking the back of his thighs with his hands holding himself open for Louis.

"I think you are ready to fuck me" he smiled, looking at Louis cock, which by now was completely hard, the tip of it pointing towards his tummy, no foreskin covering the head, and drops of precome coming out of the tip.

Laughing out loud, Louis takes the base of his cock with his right hand and the other on Harry right cheek, opening his hole so he could position the head of his cock on Harry entrance.

"I love you, you know" Louis reaffirmed, with a similar smile from Harry's face, making his eyes crinkle.

"I know," Harry responded, confidently. "Now, please-" he said pulling his legs further apart, giving more space for Louis cock head to be flushed on Harry's entrance.

Swallowing loudly, Louis pushed his already positioned cock inside Harry, moaning from the bottom of his throat, feeling Harry swallowing his head eagerly.

Stopping himself from moving deeper he looked at Harry, who was once again biting his lower lip, his eyes scrunched shut and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Louis asked worriedly, moving his hand from Harry's right cheek and moving his hand on Harry's thigh in a soothing manner. "Are you in pain?"

Still not opening his eyes, Harry shook his head rapidly, letting out a short breath.

"What is it?" Louis continued frantically, getting worried he was hurting Harry, "Please, tell me?" He pleaded, getting ready to pull out.

"It's too much," Harry revealed, making Louis frown.

"Pain, you mean?" He prompted, wanting answers.

"I don't know" Harry confessed, "It hurts, but in a good way, it's overwhelming, too good, feels right, perfect," he responded finally opening his bright green eyes, which were full of ushered tears.

He didn't know how to explain how perfectly amazing it was feeling Louis opening his hole once again, how RIGHT it was to feel his hole swallow Louis cock head completely, opening his walls and brushing all the right places, so ready for Louis to fully get inside him.

"Please-just-uhh" He couldn't finish, too overwhelmed with everything he was feeling.

"Okay, okay," responded Louis, now feeling more reassure that Harry wasn't in pain.

Looking once again at his cock, his head still completely inside Harry, he pushed slowly and firmly, enjoying so much the view of Harry hole opening around the rest of the length of his member, finally bottoming out, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Harry on the other side, was breathing rapidly, trying to remain focus on the paralyzing feeling on his rear. Feeling the hard and hot cock inside him, still not moving, just there, opening him amazingly, his walls stretched around the member, welcoming it back after so long.

After several seconds he used his legs, which were now held apart by Louis thick hips, to get hold of Louis, pushing him deeper inside him, which was almost impossible, seeing as there wasn't much to go, demeaning Louis to move.

Louis getting the sign, move both of his hands beside Harry torso holding himself up, barely laying on Harry's tummy, not wanting to hurt his incision. But surely trapping Harry wet cock between their tummies.

Moving his hips back, pulling out, the pushing in. Making his foreskin drag back and forth on his sensitive member. Finding a rhythm, he finally, oh so finally started fucking Harry, slowly at the beginning then at a rapid pace, both of the moaning but conscious of a baby a room away.

"God, so good Harry, so wet, and tight" Louis moaned, making Harry unconsciously clench his hole, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Louis cock dragging and rubbing his walls, taking that itch away, the itch that has been there since he got pregnant.

"Yeah, yes Louis, there" Harry moaned, feeling lone tears running from his eye.

Louis, wanting to be able to reach Harry's face, moved Harry's legs to his shoulders, changing the angle of his cock, making Harry jump in surprise and letting out a loud moan when Louis started hitting his prostate.

"Yes, yes, there, Louis, there" Harry chanted, feeling hot all over, but especially and noticeably his hole.

Louis finally being able to reach Harry's face, attacked his lips, efficiently stopping him from making more noises.

Sucking on his plump bottom lips the biting it lightly making Harry moan silently, he took advantage and stuck his tongue in his mouth, moving it around Harry's mouth tasting him.

He knew that he was near, and he wanted Harry to finish before him so he started kissing Harry's jaw biting and sucking lightly , then going lower and lower until he found Harry's left nipple, sucking on it harshly making Harry moan a loud 'YES', taking his hand towards Louis hair dragging his fingers through it pulling it, knowing how much Louis loved having his hair pulled .

Harry couldn't hold back anymore, being stimulated inside and out, craving this moment for weeks, he let go clenching around Louis and letting out a silent scream, coming apart, wetting their tummies with his cum.

Louis feeling Harry closing around his cock, keep pushing his hips back and forth reaching his peak and pushing one last time all the way in, coming all the way inside Harry.

Both breathing rapidly, sweat covering their bodies, and the smell of sex, couldn't hold back the big smiles on their faces , feeling content and satisfied.

Louis with his face plastered on Harry sweaty collarbone skin, breathing rapidly and deeply, completely satisfied.

Harry running his hands through Louis wet hair, a loving smile on his face, "You alive?" He asked Louis teasingly.

Louis not moving, made a grunting noise.

"Louis, babe" Harry insisted, tapping Louis shoulder, "My legs are cramping, you need to pull out, love"

Finally having some self control back Louis uses his arms to get himself off Harry, carefully taking Harry's legs from his shoulders and placing them on the bed, then taking the base of his cock and slowly pulling out with a small pop, looking at harry swollen and wet hole, now a small trail of him cum coming out of it, he unconsciously moves his finger to the hole pushing the cum inside Harry once again, inadvertently fingering him, making Harry hiss, being too sensitive after having Louis cock inside him.

"What are you doing, Louis?"Harry asked whimpering.

Louis with two fingers inside Harry lose hole, looked up at him with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I want you pregnant again," he answered preventing his cum from running out of Harry's hole.

Harry snorted "You are crazy" because of course, he couldn't get pregnant 2 weeks after giving birth, it was impossible, but looking at Louis with a determined look on his face, he knew that as soon as he was back to normal and his womb was ready to catch Louis seed he was going to be pregnant once again.

"I get it," Harry said softly catching Louis attention.

"Huh?" Said Louis confused, finally pulling his finger out of Harry's hole, cleaning them on the sheets, reminding himself to change them before bringing their daughter to their bed.

"I get it, I – " swallowing loudly. "I will learn to love my scar, because it gave us the most important being in this world, our daughter and I love her with all my heart, and thinking back when we almost lost her, makes me want to die. And this scar," he continued, softly running his finger over his c-section scar, still a bit red and slightly puffy "-just means that she was able to be born a bit early, cause a natural way wasn't possible at the moment, and she is with us now, alive, healthy and beautiful." He finished smiling lovingly at Louis, finally getting Louis message.

Smiling proudly at Harry, "I love you" he whispered, moving down to kiss Harry long scar "Thank you" he finished laying his head down on harry tummy, finally closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry was cradling Lyra in his arms, looking at her lovingly. He couldn't believe how much she had grown in these past weeks, her hair was longer and messier, not able to tame it properly, her eyes had turn light blue, just like Louis. And she finally, oh so finally, was making more noises rather than just the mews she was born making.

"Hey love, you hungry?" He asked her, who was cooing her pouty red lips at him, moving her arms wildly around.

He chuckled, moving to take his button down shirt off his left shoulder, and gently placing his daughter towards his chest taking his puffy nipple with his fingers and pitching it a bit making a big drop of milk come out then moving it up and down her lips, trying to get her to latch, finally getting interested, she eagerly started sucking on his nipple, hard; making Harry grimace but after a few seconds getting use to the pull.

Looking down at her, feeling her breathing deeply, not stopping her sucking and looking up and him with her big eyes, he moved his finger down her soft cheek, loving every moment with her.

"Babe, I am home" Harry heard Louis yell from the entrance door, then hear him walk towards the living room where Harry was sitting with Lyra in his arms, breastfeeding her.

Harry frowned, looking at Louis with a confused look. From down to top he was wearing his black vans, black jeggings and a white... cropped top?

"Uh, Louis, love. Why are you wearing a cropped top?" Harry asked slowly, looking at Louis' face, wich had a healthy blush on it, and a big smile making his eyes crinkled.

Instead of answering, Louis walked forward, looking at Lyra on Harry's chest.

For some reason, Louis loves watching Harry breastfeed their daughter, from the start to the end, never taking his eyes from Harry chest, at first making Harry uncomfortable, choosing to pull his milk out and giving her in a bottle, but after seeing his daughter crying so much from air on her tummy, he decided it was not worth it and continued to breastfeed her himself, getting used to Louis intense gaze.

Deciding to wait until he was done feeding their daughter, for Louis answer. He moves her towards his other nipple, doing the same with this one and making her latch rapidly, Louis never taking his eyes away from him.

Finally, after 15 minutes she was asleep, he slowly pulled her off his chest, then moved her towards his shoulder gently but firmly patting her back.

"So... " he continued, pulling his shirt to cover his chest, knowing that his milk and Lyra's drool was going to get it wet, but wanting to get Louis attention he HAD to cover his chest.

"Why are you wearing a cropped top?" He asked again, finally getting Louis attention.

Grinning madly Louis jumped up, taking his arms to his hips and separating his legs posing like 'Peter Pan' making Harry smile.

Moving his eyes from Louis smiling face he took in his flat toned stomach, nothing like his own he thought, then he noticed something different making him frown a bit.

"Louis," he said softly, in awe "You didn't, you shouldn't have"

"I wanted to" answered Louis, moving closer to Harry, letting Harry touch softly his lower abdomen, letting out a small hiss when it started to burn.

It was a beautiful tattoo that was between Louis' hips in a horizontal line, in a cursive writing was Lyra's complete name and date of birth, exactly where Harry's c section scar was.

_Lyra Joanne Tomlinson-Styles  
_

_3 of July 2016_

"It's beautiful," said Harry with a small smile, eyes filled with unshed tears, "Thank you!"

"You don't need to thank me" answered Louis, "This will be OUR tattoo, OUR mark from now on, its small"he said with a sheepish grin "because, well, I will have to fit the rest of the names of our future kids" he finished with a shit eating smile.

And Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud, "You're crazy, but I love you. And thank you for doing this, I love the tattoo and that cropped top I may have to borrow it someday" he said laughing.

"I love you Harry, and I would do anything for my family, even buying a cropped top so I could show off my new tattoo" 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this one-shot I decided to finish after sitting in my drafts for a year or so :)  
> let me know what you think
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
